


Glitching App

by Donaji25



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny has a motorbike here, Fast Food, Food Delivery Service, Gen, part time job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/pseuds/Donaji25
Summary: Danny has a part-time job using one of the most popular apps, he has a delivery to make but after a ghost attack, he is stuck in traffic; with a very insistent client, he needs to use an alternative way to get there fast! He might just need to fly.
Kudos: 32





	Glitching App

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is short and not really any specific, I wrote this after a conversation with my brother when something like this happened, we order something through an app and were expecting the person to arrive (no tardiness or insistent customer here maybe lagging internet), but at some point the small bike on the screen of my phone started moving funny, ignoring the blocks of houses and parking lots and just floating towards its destiny, it was so weird and hilarious, I had to do something with it. So I apologize in advance for this short silly thing =P

Danny Fenton, while not one without things to do, had needs, regular, basic needs like the need to eat, sleep, change his clothes every once in a while, and if he wanted to fulfill them he needed money, and as much as it was rewarding to keep the town safe and finally be recognized for doing it, but he wasn’t being paid for it.

  
But there were not many jobs out there that allowed him the time to get out and fight a ghost whenever the need aroused and even less that could give him time off to make his homework if he needed to do it, much less anyone who would be understanding of him sporting some injuries after fighting ghosts without freaking out. So as it was, Danny had to find something that could fit all of that, without the need to start a small business by himself, although his parents were way more eager to get him into offering their inventions when most of the population didn’t really have the need to use it that much, he usually managed to take care of it and they were also very enthusiastic when it came to ghost hunting, so with their help and usually the Red Huntress too it wasn’t as if people were in danger. On top of that, those who were interested and wanted to make sure there was a higher level of security had already reached out to the Fentons in order to get what they needed.

  
That’s how Danny had found himself, new motorbike and all using an infamous app to deliver food. He could be able to make some deliveries without missing too much time and also stop it in order to take care of other important things. Most of the time he took the short routes, made sure he followed the GPS, and had for the past couple of weeks managed to get a good sum out of this new job. So far he had managed to do all of this as Danny Fenton, though there had been times where he had almost used his powers.  
It could have been good if his luck had remained the one of a regular person, he could handle that, he could even spend some time dealing with traffic if it meant he could get the money to pay for his books, the service of his phone and wifi, and the occasional snack he needed now that he was focusing on school. His parents were helping him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have the urge to feel independent now that he was in college. But speaking about his luck again, it wasn’t his fault that Technus had shown up just a couple of minutes after picking up his last delivery; he had personally taken care of him, parking his bike in a deserted alleyway, it was good that nothing had been lost or damaged during the couple of minutes it took, but the technology ghost had really made a show and caused damage to part of the main streets and traffic had real heavy in the minute it took him to go back and start the motor again.

  
He looked at the GPS, there were some streets he could detour to arrive but it will make it longer than expected and the customer had already sent him a couple of worried texts, he answered mentioning the issue with Technus, but it seemed the person wasn’t going to go easy on him just because, he seemed to think that since he was on a motorcycle he could just skip cars or even skip some red lights and drive next to the traffic on the sidewalk to complete the delivery… If only things were that easy.  
So after a bit of a text match, he said he will try to deliver as soon as possible and started making his way through some streets trying to avoid the traffic. He was doing fine for a couple of streets but of course, the issue that Technus had caused was just going to catch up at some point, so after a couple of turns, he found the traffic was being affected on each way. Frustrated and really wanting to ignore the last message to hurry up from the customer he had to deliver the food to, he made a decision and transformed into Phantom. Once like that and wanting to avoid leaving his motor behind he turned everything intangible and flew, just like Johny 13 but without the actual roar of the motor, from here just pointing in the right direction he managed to skip a good part of the traffic, then he became human and tangible again on a side street and sent a notification of ‘ _I’m here_ ’ to the _poor desperate and hungry_ customer that had been waiting for him. (Yes, he was upset now, sue him!)

  
He approached the house, phone in hand, and saw the person coming out of the front door looking at the phone with confusion. Danny confirmed the name and completed the delivery making sure to mark it fulfilled on his phone too, he knew the customer could still be upset so, not waiting for thanks or anything more, he turned to leave, but was stopped by a comment of the person behind him.

  
“That was a heck of a shortcut you took, for a moment I got worried my app was glitching or my internet lagging, the small bike… uh, the pointer seemed to float over the last couple… well, no many blocks”

  
Danny opened his mouth to answer but he couldn’t just straight admit what he had done to arrive there and tried to look for another way to explain it. “I… maybe it was my phone, some of the _ecto_ … the static left behind by that ghost… may have messed with the signal… ?” he didn’t sound so sure and thanked everything that it had been Technus and not any other ghost or his explanation would end up being not that believable, but maybe the person didn’t know much about it either cause he waved a hand in a ‘whatever’ motion and pocketed his phone. “Have a nice day” was the last thing Danny said before turning around again, making a silent promise to never do something similar again.


End file.
